


Submission

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Drabble, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Mild Language, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts, Rating: PG13, Submission, Top Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knows Draco from top to bottom (^^), but today he discovers something new about his boyfriend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submission

I always thought that I would be the one to ask.

But he still surprises me after all these years.

He’s always been the dominant one.

Not that I mind though.

I need a strong hand sometimes.

But now he's standing before me in his best robes.

So fucking handsome.

I’ve never seen a Slytherin showing so much humility.

It brings a lump to my throat.

He takes my hand in his, while my heart's beating uncontrollably.

He opens his mouth.

I press my lips on his.

Interrupting something we both know.

And doesn't need answering.


End file.
